Ring binders often employ a ring mechanism that is movable between an open position, which allows a user to insert documents into the ring binder, and a closed position, which allows the user to securely store the documents in the ring binder. Some ring mechanisms include a locking member that prevents inadvertent opening of the ring mechanism when the ring binder is subjected to forces such as bumping or dropping. The locking member can be moved between a locked position and an unlocked position. Ring mechanisms that include a locking member can only be opened for insertion of documents when the locking member is in the unlocked position.
Ring mechanisms often include an elongated chassis and an actuator that is movable relative to the chassis to move the ring mechanism between the open and closed positions. Ring mechanisms that include a locking member may also utilize the actuator to move the locking member between the locked and unlocked positions. The chassis and the actuator are conventionally formed of stamped metal. Movement of the actuator relative to the chassis can cause metal-to-metal contact between the actuator and the inner surface of the chassis, which can result in undesirable noise or a non-smooth feel.